The leading men
by sadyshea
Summary: Based off the "You're tall." moment between Blaine and Finn at Rachel's party during 'Blame it on the Alcohol'. Hilarity and bonding ensues. Plus a kiss? In a laundry room?  Plus, drunk Blaine is win. / slash. Flaine. Blainex Finn


"So you're, like, really tall." Blaine noted, resting his head on Finn's shoulder in drunken bliss.

"That I am. Some people even call me Frankenteen." Finn decided to humor his stepbrother's guest, smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine burst out laughing, sending his drink sloshing over the side of the red cup that hosted it. Finn steadied Blaine and caught his drink just as he let go of it completely.

"Good save, man. I heard you were an athlete. Kurt told me all about the football and the basketball. Quarterback and pointgaurd, eh? You're basically the leader of both teams!" Blaine exclaimed, pushing away from Finn so he could directly face him.

Finn chuckled at Blaine's sudden interest in him; it was quite the compliment.

"I do what I can. My life is a bit overwhelming." Finn admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"No doubt! Not to mention the fact that you basically run the Glee club single handedly. That Rachel chick probably makes THAT a bit hard though." Blaine said, furrowing his brow as he said Rachel's name.

"Well, yah…. Uh, not to hate on a member of the glee club and my ex-girlfriend, but she's kinda psychotic." Finn whispered in agreement, feeling only slightly guilty but mostly weirdly relieved by the admission.

"Two points I have to make here. Number one, KINDA psychotic? More like, totally insane. I've heard stories from Kurt. Number two… she's your ex? That makes you insane by association. I don't know if I can be near you anymore." Blaine threatened, retreating slowly, eyes shifting over-dramatically.

"No. Don't go." Finn demanded, a little bit too desperately.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he halted, as Finn recoiled momentarily, taking account of his previous revealing tone.

Finn didn't understand why he was embarrassed; usually he would just pass off such situations as misunderstandings… But, this time was different. He didn't want to take back what he had just ordered. He needed to prove to Blaine that he was nothing like Rachel... But why? Why was he trying so hard to be what he thought the brunette Warbler wanted him to be? Finn shuddered at Blaine's sudden influence on his thoughts. Finn was done with thinking; he dragged Blaine into the laundry room and turned to him.

"I'm not anything like Rachel. I loved something that wasn't real. That wasn't there. I was so hurt after I found out what Quinn and Puck did behind my back. I was done with all the lies, so I lied to myself. I built Rachel up as this truthful and virtuous angel because of what she had revealed to me. I didn't realize that I had just… built her up. She was… just a rebound." Finn blurted.

"Ummm…. I was just kidding about the whole you being insane thing, but now I think I might have to reconsider that theory." Blaine teased, jumping up onto the dryer, dangling his feet off the end.

"Fair enough. Sorry, man. All this pressure has got me going crazy." Finn said, leaning against the dryer.

Blaine rested his head on Finn's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"We leading men have a lot on our plates. People always expect us to be 'perfect' and 'on' 24/7 and it's just…. Well, not fair." Blaine admitted, chuckling at his own misfortune.

"Yah. Everyone looks up to me. I sometimes don't have all the answers." Finn elaborated in agreement.

"It sucks to be important." Blaine complained.

Both guys let out a pitiful sigh before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

Finn looked up at the giggling warbler, clearly drunk out of his mind but still stressing over other's expectations of him. Finn had never realized how much they had in common. He smiled understandingly, before throwing one supportive arm over the Warbler's shoulder.

"Whoa. Slow down, pardner. Don't try that move on me!" Blaine accused, which caused him burst into another fit of giggles.

" WHAT move?" Finn asked, bewildered, retracting his arm, embarrassed at his obvious advancement.

Blaine suddenly stopped laughing, instantly sobering, or so it seemed. He put his arms on Finn's shoulders and pulled his closer.

"Two things you need to know about me. Number one, I am constantly sarcastic. And… number two, I'm the one who gets to make the first move."

Before Finn could even object or questions Blaine's last statement, Blaine lips crashed into his.

Blaine tasted like too much vodka, but he kissed way too well for Finn to break the connection. Finn didn't know if this was just another rebound but he did know that he honestly just felt comfortable with Blaine.

When Blaine pulled away, he was smiling so widely that Finn couldn't help but smile too.

"I thought you would just hurt me. I've wanted to try that for way too long." Blaine admitted, eyes cast to the ground.

Finn cupped Blaine's chin in his hand and ran the other through his curly chestnut hair.

"Despite what you've heard, I'm no homophobe. I'm into whatever. Kurt has taught me to have an open mind… And I think I may have found a new duet partner…" Finn said, smiling widely.

"Really?" Blaine asked, "That wouldn't be weird?"

"Only if you make it weird." Finn teased before throwing open the laundry door and beckoning Blaine to follow.

Finn walked onto the stage. Blaine jumped down from the dryer and quickly followed the taller teen. The glee club eyed the two guys suspiously. Kurt just rolled his eyes before walking toward the stereo.

"Ok, guys. Blaine and I decided that we should have a little New Directions/ Warbler's collaboration." Finn announced, handing Blaine a microphone.

"Kurt, you don't mind, do you?" Blaine asked, catiously.

"Do what yah want. I've been macking on Puckerman for the last half hour. Go for it!" Kurt exclaimed supportively, as Puck waved toward the stage.

"I could've guessed." Finn said, winking at Puck.

"Hit it, Kurt." Blaine called as Kurt pressed the button of the karaoke machine, cueing the music to begin.

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**

**When I met you**

**I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around**

**Turned you into someone new**

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**

**Success has been so easy for you**

**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now**

**And I can put you back down too **

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

**It's much too late to find**

**You think you've changed your mind**

**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry **

**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh**

**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh **

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**

**That much is true**

**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**

**Either with or without you**

**The five years we have had have been such good times**

**I still love you**

**But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own**

**I guess it's just what I must do **

**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh**

**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh**

Everyone cheered at the end of the boy's duet, growing louder as Finn pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

Rachel just scowled.

_**End story.**_

_**So it took a glass of wine (or two). But I'm writing again. I know this is a bit far out but I really love this pairing. It's just adorable. And I didn't leave Kurt out to dry! And everyone knows Purt is my favorite. Flaine isn't a popular ship but I thought that moment at the party was way too good to pass up. Credit to glee and Human league for those awesome lyrics. As always, please read and review!**_


End file.
